User talk:125.238.26.249
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons, Part 2 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ludicrine (Talk) 03:36, December 4, 2011 AHEM. Dude. No. First off, you NEED to learn the proper format before going off on a big project like a Stage Page. You had tons of redlinks, RTE fails, and other things that could have easily been fixed had you asked someone earlier. Also, stop with the anonymity. You can make an account in less than a minute while giving no information whatsoever. Why be an anon with a changing IP when you can be a respected member of the community? Also, if a page is deleted, it's probably a good idea that it STAYS deleted. Only admins have this power, and we know what we're doing here. I've protected the page to block it from editing. Just sign in and make an account and I could help you with your page, 'kay? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. But I keep trying, and it says "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." What should I do? :Are you clicking "Register" or "Log In"? Also, the server may just be busy during a certain day. The only real advice I could give is to keep on trying, and if it doesn't work, just try again in ten minutes or so. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:12, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Signup help My best guess is that your age is too young in the Birth Date section... What you should do is change your birthday to an age above 13, but just keep it a secret. Good luck, and I hope it works! Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 02:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY. What the FUCK is your problem, going around on other user's FUCKING talk pages deleting my FUCKING swearing? If you don't like my FUCKING swearing, then shove it up your ASS and get the FUCK over it. I swear as FUCKING much as I FUCKING want to, and a FUCKING anon like you isn't going to go around censoring all of my FUCKING swearing. Now FUCKING do it again. I DARE YOU, I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:07, February 7, 2012 (UTC) REALLY. You're going to go and bitch and moan to the other admins because I made you fucking sad? Fuck you. No one's going to help an anon like you. Go ahead. Bitch and moan some more. MAKE MY FUCKING DAY. Oh, and if you're wondering, running around and editing talk pages because you don't like my fucking swearing is technically vandalism. I could block you for vandalism. I just fucking might. The only people who should edit talk pages are people that actually have something to say, not butthurt fucktards like you who don't like swearing. I've told ZoshiX, the owner of this wiki, and everyone else. This is not a family friendly wiki. I'm not going to cut down on my swearing. And you know what? They agreed. So please. Cry and moan some more. You're pleas of help AMUSE ME. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Spartan Save and upload it to tinypic as a PNG image, not a JPG. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Delayed Re: Spartan Class Hey. So, first off, did you make the image? Also, to stop the pixel distortion problem there, save the image as a .PNG first. Of course, going back to the original .JPG and re-saving it won't help much now, so be sure to know that for the future. Also, I'll try to patch up your Spartan image when I get around to it. Message me if you need anything else, kay? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I've done it. Well... you're welcome, Mathgenius. Samuel17 19:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:48, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ALRIGHT THAT F/CKING DOES IT. DO YOU HAVE AN EMAIL. IF NOT, MAKE A GMAIL ACCOUNT. I'M GONNA MAKE YOU A F/CKING ACCOUNT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Just f/cking do it. Samuel17 did it, and he doesn't regret it. Seriously. It'll make your life a lot easier if you just make an account. Lie about your age if you have to. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol... Congratulations Sam, you're the current youngest person. Shh... I joined this wiki when I was 10. You're older then me... Samuel17 21:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO GET MY PAGE DELETED, YOU IGNORANT FUCK!? IS MY MATURE CONTENT TO MUCH FOR YOUR BABY ASS?! GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY WIKI. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) YOU ADDED ONE OF MY STORIES TO THE DELETION CANDIDATE. FUCK YOU. YOU'LL NEVER APPEAR IN ANY STORY OF MINE, YOU FUCKING FAGGOT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) OH MY FUCKING GOD. IS IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO LISTEN. MAKE A GODDAMNED ACCOUNT AND LIE ABOUT YOUR AGR. I'M NOT DOING SHIT FOR YOU OTHERWISE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) DO YOU NOT FUCKING LEARN. MAKE A GODDAMNED ACCOUNT. ALL OF YOUR REQUESTS WILL BE IGNORED OTHERWISE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you fucking kidding me? Listen closely, brat. I don't have to explain shit to you. And you're gonna report me to Wikia Central? OH FUCKING NO!! I'M SO FUCKING SCARED. Bitch, people have done that before. And you know what? They shrugged it off. It's user-dispute. They'll tell your ass to go to another wiki. Fun, right? You don't know what you're messing with. I read between the lines. I view over every loophole. Your minor existence is hardly a threat to me. Go fuck yourself. I told you to lie about your age to get on here. And did you? No. Instead, you went around and spammed LD's inbox. So I blocked you. For spamming. You think wikia gives a shit if one little fuck decides to lie about his age? FUCK no. Samuel17 did it. And he doesn't regret it. Instead of listening to us, you ran around and blatantly IGNORED us. So yes, I can tell you to go fuck yourself. And about my admin... You think I'm really gonna lose it? Bitch, I've been on this wiki since before you had even HEARD of the Internet. You're messing with the wrong user. And you're gonna regret it. Don't even bother coming back. You're not welcome here anymore. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) And another thing. You're getting a lot of your facts wrong. You better know your shit before you start throwing it around. 1- I did NOT set Poisonshot up to spam the wiki. He had gotten hacked. He has his account back. 2- Caagr isn't blocked. You fucking idiot. 3- I didn't make Gamelover say shit. Why the fuck would I? It's fucking pointless. Doing so to troll you is a waste of my time. Get your shit straight, faggot. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Ugh... please make an account. Honestly, I wasn't even 13 when I made my Dan-Ball account! It will make things easier if you stop lurking and get one. And don't aggrivate him ^. My words of advice. ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I've done my account when I was only 9! And also Poisonshot's 9 currently... so he probably joined when he was 7-8. Trust me... you won't have ANY problem! They will not even care if you're younger than the limit! Samuel17 21:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) You're so ignorant. ARE YOU TRYING TO IGNORE US?? THE HEAD OF THIS WIKI SAID IT HIMSELF. LIE ABOUT YOUR AGE. I MEAN, HOW HELL-BENT ARE YOU FOR TRYING TO FOLLOW SOME STUPID RULE?! PATHETIC! DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) So, you're back. Erm... create an account please? It'll make things a lot more helpful for everyone. Wikia doesn't care about user creation, but rather the quality of the contributions. If for some reason they DO look into this, they won't block you or reprimand you or anything. It also means less advertisements for you and it gives you more options and settings for your account. Besides, your IP may change at any time, further complicating matters if you don't have an account. Consider it, would you? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh well. All I can say is enjoy not being able to upload images or edit half of the idea pages. Seriously. WHY ARE YOU SO HELLBENT ON THIS?? It's in-fucking-sane. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) 4 Years later (now, a bit less than 4 years so that would be like 45 months ago, so that would be 3 years, 9 months ago) and after the 2013 DB Wiki Mountaintop Talk Page edit Mathgenius vanished forever. Maybe he doesn't play SR and Dan-Ball anymore. Also, I'll get my account ready sometime this month, my IP changed if you didn't know DMS. Sad, sad really. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 15:18, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item (<--- new IP, left to the Mr. Compo Item) Oh for god's sake. Mathgenius was forgotten. Yes, forgotten. There was no need to bring this up, honestly. Also, sad? SAD? Excuse me, but DMS does not use the ridiculous font size and that amount of swearing too lightly. If I know DMS even a little bit, I know there's nothing sad about Mathgenius at all. I hope you understand that. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:33, January 7, 2016 (UTC) It was sad that he DIDN'T make his account, he ignored DMS's comments (and several other admins). Heck, Gamelover101 insulted DMS by making this website http://dmswordsmaster.youarelame.com/ and DMS blocked him because he got tired of his "whining". Mathgenius was Gamelover's enemy then it looked like they were on the same side after DMS blocked him. And then Gamelover decided to no longer go to FB (here). DMS told him he was going to be a nicer admin. I've heard Omega16 being called "The Mad Prince" one time, but that was on the SRCBs, and not the wiki (that happened before he joined). I should be the one who is lame. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 01:19, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item